


back to school

by macher



Series: after the end [1]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Everyone else is dead, Fuckbuddies, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, billy doesn’t want to label anything, billy likes stu, post cannon, stu likes billy, they’re alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macher/pseuds/macher
Summary: later in the story it will transition to college but not yet
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Series: after the end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	back to school

Billy and Stu stand beside one another when walking back to school. It had been so long since they’d been there. And now they were the survivors— Billy and Stu— Ghostface. Most people crowded Stu with questions because of the spectacle he had to be hospitalized for a month (which was true.) Stu already felt exhausted from the newfound fame- which was ironic seeing how arrogant and needy he was- Billy didn’t though. He bathed in the attention. Not because he enjoyed it, but because he was being rewarded for something so stupid. Him and Stu only survived because they _were_ the fucking killers.. _oh the irony._ Billy thought.

Stu pushes away a few other students before going to put his arm around Billy’s, tightly, nervously looking at the school. Tatum meant a little bit to him. At least her boobs and that hair. She was a cute little girl. But she was dead. And Sid. And that weirdo Randy. And that dumbass Gale. And that guy Dewey.. the reporter…what’s her face.. the principal…. All of ‘em. He just felt nervous. Like people were suspicious of him- that THATS why he was being questioned. And Billy could tell. He nudged Stu in the side, forcing him a bit down by yanking him by the wrist to whisper into his ear, “It’s all good, Stuart. _Stop worrying._ Doesn’t look good on you.” 

Stu softly chuckles at Billy’s note, whimpering after, rubbing his side. “Yeah sure..” he replies, grip on Billy’s arm only tightening for comfort. Billy sighs and takes Stu’s hand, forcing the tall boy’s fingers to separate to intertwine his with Stu’s. He knew how Stu was under pressure- and being asked stuff by people _or_ being seen as a ‘lucky kid with too much attention’ would definitely be a little bit of pressure. He could at least try to be a bit sympathetic with him- _that whiny bitch can kill people and laugh but when people actually care about him and shit and he’s suddenly all timid. annoying asshole._ Billy rolls his eyes as Stu squeezes his hand. Stu was too emotionally attached to Billy. Both of them knew it. Every time they’d fuck or make out Stu would murmur, moan, or even scream that he loved his _friend_. Billy would push it away, telling him to shut up or reply with something like a dismissive “yeah. yeah.” And now the two of them were in school holding hands— like boyfriends— Stu clinging onto Billy tighter than he’d ever clung to Tatum. 

Billy felt a small urge to push Stu off of him and tell him “Hey, fuckface, we aren’t faggots. Don’t cling on me like I’m your supportive little bitch, okay?” And he almost did. He opened his mouth and looked at Stu- who noticed Billy was looking at him, shifting to look at Billy like a happy.. sad.. demented puppy, tilting his head with wide eyes, seeming to ask “what is it, baby?” without him needing to actually speak- and it made Billy stare for a few seconds, his harsh expression softening just a bit before he quickly looked away from Stu’s _stupid_ unique face, grumbling a curse to himself before clearing his throat.

“Don’t squeeze my arm too hard, Stu.” Billy says, shifting his arm so Stu would look onto it. 

“oh. Sorry I didn’t know you didn’t..” Stu leaned forward to see as much of Billy’s face that was possible- where he nodded his head a bit. He let go of Billy’s hand and loosened his arm- detaching it from his _friend’s_ arm.

Billy glanced at Stu when he let go. _Why did he let go?_ He thought, _He didn’t have to do that._ Billy stares at Stu’s hand before sighing, going to hold his hand again, this time not tangling their fingers together. Stu didn’t grip back. Billy didn’t like that. He didn’t know why. But he shook the feeling away before dragging Stu to class with him, avoiding people that would stress his _friend_ out.

~~~

School felt different for Stu. He didn’t want to be a social butterfly anymore. He didn’t want to playfully flirt with people. He just wanted to silently listen and write notes absentmindedly. 

_He keeps looking at you but he doesn’t like you do you think he used you what if he used you to kill everyone and now didn’t even want you anymore you can’t handle him Stu Stu Stu Stu you can’t handle these feelings don’t you know that he likes to fuck and girls you do too you can’t like him fucking disappointment fag he won’t fuck you again now will he you aren’t even good back off of him he doesn’t want you now that he’s got everything done with fuck childhood friendship fuck the sex he doesn’t give a shit you gay fucking bitch. The fuck kind of friends fuck each other in the shower and watch Carrie with arms around each other you fuckin day you love him he doesn’t care he won’t care just look at how he looks at you like you’re a fucking little kid who doesn’t understand damn English who do you think you are thinking you’ll make him like you dumbass._

Stu didn’t even mean to write it. But he stared at it for twenty minutes. He freaked out thinking about it. Was he gay? No.. he liked girls.. their soft lips.. breasts.. the way girls would giggle.. soft skin.. how their hair was never greasy.. how they were okay with constant physical contact… Billy wasn’t like that. His lips were dry.. he usually wouldn’t laugh, and when he did it was odd and intimidating.. his skin was just normal- sometimes grimy.. his hair always had at least one gross knot- and sometimes he purposely put oil into his hair for what Stu thought was no reason.. and he wasn’t affectionate apart from the sex and shit. Most guys were like that. Repulsive. But Billy had a quality to him Stu couldn’t explain. He knew he was way too attached to Billy- yeah- but he couldn’t just not be- which was obvious by the panicked paragraph he just messily scribbled in his fancy mess of handwriting. 

Stu sat in his chair, blankly staring off, one hand now covering the writing he had done. His mind stopped working- went blank. He couldn’t even hear other people- he could barely feel his own desk against him. Then he suddenly felt a jerking force on his shoulders. And then he heard something along the lines of “Hey? Asshole? You alive?” After that he heard a hand slam on his desk. Then he snapped back to reality. Billy stood in front of him, palm on his desk. Stu’s hand wasn’t on the paper anymore— _Billy could see it if he looked down.._ Stu thinks, eyes widening as he tries to listen to some shit about how he was zoned out for so long class had been done for.. _I need to grab it,_ Stu’s brain tells him. So with a sloppy, sudden jerk, he reaches for the embarrassing page on the journal, trying to grab it, ripping it in half on accident. Then he crumbled up the half in his hand and ripped out the other, shoving it down into his pocket. 

“What was that, baby?” Stu says as casually as possible, shining a goofy but nervous smile at his _friend._

“Class is over, dipshit.” 

“ _Damn_. Went by really fast.” 

“What do you mean? This shit is fucking exhausting.” 

“I didn’t say I paid attention to it-” Stu snickers, sticking his tongue out a little bit, standing up from his desk. 

“You were taking notes for ten minutes straight, Stu.”

“Nah.”

“Fuck were you writing?”

“Not your business. What are you, my girlfriend?”

“So now you want me six feet under? Fucking ass.” 

“You know that ain’t what I mean, silly-billy.”

Billy furrows his brows before rolling his eyes, using his pointer and middle finger to move some hair out of his face. “Don’t call me that faggy name, Stuart.” He practically demands. _God that sounded hot-_ Stu shoves back the thought.

“Wow, okay, name police.” Stu loudly- and annoyingly- snorts along with a blaring laugh, shooting a wink in his _friend’s_ direction. “Since we’re probably already late.. wanna skip? We’re apparently traumatized so I think we have an excuse..” Stu bites his lip after speaking, drawing blood in just a few seconds of the only increasing pressure on the thin skin. 

“You wanna fuck or something, Stu?”

“Fuck no.” _Fuck yes_ “Just wanna hang out.” _And suck your dick._

“You want to fuck, don’t you? Horny bitch.” Billy chuckles, harshly grabbing Stu’s arm, tugging the tall and lanky man away with him, to the restroom. “Tell me what you wanna do. I can tell you need some dick right now so which of us are getting on our knees?”

Stu seemed a bit shocked. He felt his pocket, the half of the embarrassing paper making him glance away from Billy. He shakes his head slightly, “Stop- no- why are you..”

“Huh? The fuck are you complaining about?” 

“Why do we keep doing this?” 

“What?”

“Do you feel _anything_ towards me? Am I just this.. slut you get a fuck out of any time you want-“

“Shut up. Just shut up, Stu.”

“I just want to know. If you don’t.. feel anything we can keep fucking- I can suck your cock in this restroom I won’t fucking mind! But if you do we gotta talk about it- cause I think you make me feel some fag ass shi-“ 

Billy cuts him off with a rough, heated, sloppy kiss, speaking in the middle of it, keeping his teeth partially closed so Stu wouldn’t be able to get his tongue into his mouth, “I said shut up. We can talk after you and I do this..” when saying ‘this’ his hands drifted down to Stu’s pants, his palm softly pressing on his _friend’s_ crotch, making Stu shift his hips for more contact. “See? You. Want it Stu. So shut up.” 

“I-al-alright Billy..” Stu stutters out, letting Billy begin palming him through his pants, whimpering softly. He reached for his pants, to pull them down, but Billy swats his hands away, using two fingers to painfully push against Stu’s dick. 

“ _Nuh-uh-uh_ ” Billy grins against Stu’s mouth before pulling away, forcing Stu’s new blue sweater off of him. “shh…” he puts a finger to Stu’s mouth while going to kiss his neck, peppering kisses and teasing bites on the other’s skin, making Stu shift around and try to whine. Billy shushed him- covering Stu’s mouth with his hand- and bit hard on his collar bone. Stu’s arms flung around Billy, gripping at his shirt, pushing and pulling him- scratching him- feeling him- not knowing what he wanted to do to Billy at the moment. 

Stu didn’t know if that he was feeling was love. There was definitely lust. He didn't want Billy to like anyone other than him. He didn’t fancy the idea Billy would want to have sex with a girl. He hated the way Billy would know exactly where to touch him for him to break down- but he might not even care about him. He hated how he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Billy. He hated how it was so easy for Billy to convince him to do things. Why was he so drawn to the rude, homicidal maniac that is _Billy Loomis_. What was so special about him? 

Without thinking, Stu grabs Billy’s shoulders and pushes him down, his hands reaching to tangle with the hair on the back of his neck, forcing Billy to look up at him. 

“So I’m sucking yours, fuckrag?” Billy asks with his usual sarcastic, snarky, ass-ish voice. “Knew you were horny.. not thinking striaght…” 

“Nothing straight about you suckin’ my dick-“

~~

Stu was gonna have Billy stay at his place for the night— possibly the week. They were on the way to his house at the moment, currently about five blocks away. They’d been silently walking for so long by now that it was just awkward. 

“We never had that talk, Billy—”

“What talk? The sex talk? I’m sure your dad told you that one, Stuart.”

“No- what the fuck, man? I’m tryna be serious, dick—”

“Then fucking be serious.”

“Do you like me? Romantically.”

“I mean.” Billy stops walking, thinking for a bit. “Sure. But we can’t just be gay.”

“Why can’t we?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?”

“I- yeah.”

“We’ll be fucking outcasts don’t you know how shit works-”

“We’re different! We were traumatised and only had each other. People can see the romance in that—”

“Shut up.” 

“I just-”

“No.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> later in the story it will transition to college but not yet


End file.
